


A Present for Solstice

by rayonfrozenwings



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Brotp, Chaol - Freeform, Dorian - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Other, before tog, brotp: Chaol and Dorian, pre tog, set before tog and after tab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: Winter Solstice is coming up, Chaol has been seeing a new lady called Lithaen. Chaol is smitten and Dorian teases him about it constantly because it is much more fun to be a single man in Rifthold. This Drabble takes place with Dorian and Chaol going on a shopping trip for a solstice gift.





	A Present for Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> For the KoA Fic Swap. Some Chaol and Dorian Brotp for @mehlisssa on Tumblr. Hope you like it. :)

_**Chaol** _

Chaol stalked up the steps to Dorian’s tower, the day was already getting away from them, he had gone on his run this morning and burned off the extra tarts Lithaen had managed to procure for him the night before. He needed to get Lithaen’s solstice gift so he could give it to her before she left. As she was not needed to attend the royal family while they were at their country estate in Ararat for Solstice, she and a small group of servants would leave the glass castle for the holidays. Last week Dorian was staying with Chaol, “it’s more fun socialising without the courtiers and mother looking over my shoulder” he had said a twinkle in his sapphire eyes. Chaol tried to wipe a smile from his face at the memory finally reaching the landing.

He rapped his knuckles across the door and waited for his friend to open it. A muffled sound came from within and Chaol pushed open the oak door after several minutes of waiting. The room was “cozy” and books covered every surface. Dorian was just emerging from his dressing room, Dark hair perfectly arranged, and wearing dark pants and a blue tunic with silver stitching that brought out the blue in his eyes.  
“Are you ready to go yet?” Chaol asked.  
“I’ve been ready for hours, I wasn’t going to go outside to fetch you however, I saw you running in the snow this morning - sometimes I think you are mad.” Dorian said with a grin on his face, the lie flying off his tongue as he quickly grabbed a fur lined coat and gloves.  
“Really? Sorry I kept you - well then, I guess we don’t need to stop at the kitchens on our way to the carriage.” Chaol replied with a knowing tilt of his head.  
“Oh, it's never the wrong time for pastries Chaol, whether you’ve had breakfast already or not!”  
and he quickly rushed down the stairs towards the kitchens, leaving Chaol to catch up.

The carriage rushed along the crowded streets, Dorian was carefully eating a blackberry pastry beside him, trying not to get crumbs on his coat and the streets were full of people getting supplies for the season. The green roofs of Rifthold were peeking out underneath the fresh snow and the streets were turning to a grey slush beneath the carriage wheels, evergreen foliage with red berries was arranged around the outside and inside the fogged up windows to add pops of colour to the otherwise white and grey landscape. The carriage rushed through the slums and into the wealthier part of town, where all the finest establishments were. Lithaen wouldn’t mind a simple gift but Chaol wanted to show her how much she meant to him so had decided to look in the more upmarket stores of Rifthold. Not to mention that Dorian was more suited to the finer things in life. Chaol while the son of a Lord had grown up with what was necessary and had not managed to kick the frugal habit much to Dorian’s horror.  
“I think we are here,” Chaol said as he noticed the carriage slowing down and the shops becoming clearer through the window.  
“Perfect! I just finished.”  
Dorian wiped his hands on a handkerchief and put them inside his ermine gloves, opening the door and stepping outside. Leaving Chaol to follow. Dorian looked at the store and assessed the window display, quickly turning back to Chaol.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Chaol asked, looking past him, worry lining his features.  
“This is the shop?” Dorian asked, the exasperation clear in his voice, “I thought you liked this girl!”  
“I do, and this shop is great, it has some nice items and its reasonable, so Lithaen won’t feel too out of place when she wears it.” he replied. Dorian looked at his friend as if he were a small child.  
“I don't know if she would care about that? Isn’t the attraction of seeing a Lord, getting the gifts a Lord may give you and then showing them off?” Dorian asked as he raised a knowing eyebrow.  
“Lithaen isn’t like that, and I’m not a Lord, I'm not even a Lord’s son, I’m just the Captain of the Guard.” Chaol brushed past Dorian into the shop and Dorian reluctantly followed.

  
_**Dorian** _

The Shop was not what he would call “high quality” but not much was these days, it was getting harder and harder for the merchants in Ardarlan to get their hands on reasonably priced goods. Silks from Ellwye and Fenharrow were draped along the back of the shop, an annex off to the side allowed for customers to try things on and have them tailored to fit. The clothes up the back were of simple fabrics and makes, but well made. It was not a shop Dorian would get his own clothes from. But it was better than most out there. Dorian watched as Chaol browsed the fabrics looking for something in particular as his hands quickly brushed over the different silks and satins.  
“See anything you like?” Dorian asked, trying to be as polite as he could in such a small shop with nothing else to do. He tried looking around, but there were not very many places for a man of his size to stand comfortably amongst the wares that seemed to have been jammed into every corner and alcove, stocking the shop for the gifting season.  
“Not anything I was looking for... I wanted to get her something with a swan on it, we saw one in the garden once.” Chaol replied quietly as he continued to walk past all the silk scarves.  
“Well now that I know what we are looking for why not ask?” the words rolled in his mouth like a smooth caramel. “Excuse me sir, do you happen to have any scarves with a swan or swans on them?” and then the corners of his mouth turned up, giving that dazzling Havilliard smile.  
“I’m afraid I do not sir, but I might have some with other birds on them?” the merchant was trying to remain calm as his eyes lit up knowing who was standing in his shop and then the light fading as he realised he had now likely disappointed him.  
“Ah Chaol, see - no swans. Would you maybe like a pigeon?” humor coated the words and Chaol stood there as resolute as always,  
“I am afraid a pigeon just won’t do your highness, perhaps we should leave and try another establishment.” Chaol walked out past Dorian and into the street, completely straight faced, leaving Dorian to say goodbye and follow.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Chaol said moments later.  
“Did what? They didn’t have what we needed, why waste time in there when we can go to Harold’s and get the scarf you saw last week.” He threw another grin towards Chaol.  
“How do you know Harold’s has the scarf?” Chaol, stood outside the smaller shop, arms crossed and feet firmly in place.  
Dorian looked back, the shop behind them didn’t even have a sign, It’s goods probably all counterfeit or stolen Dorian thought, though the merchant seemed to have an honest enough face.  
“I know Harold’s has that particular scarf because last week when you left on “errands” and wouldn’t let me come I had someone follow you.” Dorian shot back in a forceful whisper.  
“Who?” he spat out.  
“Never mind who, am I right? are we going to Harold’s or is there something else you aren’t telling me… are you perhaps into cross-dressing and Harold has made you a dress out of blue taffeta for the season? While the cat's away? Am I right?” said Dorian, mischief coating every word.  
Chaol’s eyes softened “No. You are not... I am not... Fine. Lets go get this scarf and be done with it.”

  
_**Chaol** _

The two of them walked down the street, snow crunching under their boots. It was only a block and a half until they reached the merchant who usually dealt with the royal family, well Dorian anyway, Georgina would never set foot on the streets of Rifthold with the riff-raff. The ladies in their winter dresses and coats walked past trying to place the two of them, eyebrows of many furrowing in thought. Something familiar, but not quite able to place the two gentlemen. They were both the right age to be eligible bachelors and looking for a potential wife among the gentry, and many of the women fluttered their eyelashes or blew a kiss their way. Dorian seemed oblivious staring straight ahead to their destination, but Chaol knew he loved the attention, it was why they often snuck out to parties in Rifthold. “To meet the lovely ladies the city had to offer” as Dorian would say. Chaol rolled his eyes as another young woman brushed past them, a little closer than was necessary.  
“Do you think you might head out at all for the solstice?” Chaol asked, trying to lessen the quiet between them and ignore the bright smiles of young ladies as they walked.  
“I think so, I heard that Ms Bardingale was back in town and planned on throwing another party like the one last spring, that could be fun.” the twinkle in Dorian’s eye, and the smile that lit up his rosey face, let Chaol know he was joking. That party had been a disaster, a party full of assassins and courtesans. Chaol nearly lost it when Dorian danced half the night away with a young girl in a white mask. He was not doing that again. The King would kill him if he ever found out. Dorian started laughing as they reached Harold’s.  
“Oh you know I’m joking” he slapped Chaol’s arm, “I actually plan on locking myself in my tower and reading some new books that are due to arrive-  not having to attend mother’s court daily will mean I have a lot more time on my hands. I might even be able to get out of the religious services if I pretend I went with them.” He winked and his hand grazed across his chin in thought. “Maybe we can have a winter solstice dinner though, I think Philippa said they were still going to make a feast if I stayed, and I’ll need someone to eat it with?” he stopped on the street outside Harold’s and waited for Chaol’s answer.  
“Of course I’ll have winter Solstice dinner with you, you are my best friend.” A smile spread across Chaol’s face as he said it and he couldn’t help but notice the relief spread across Dorian’s own and his posture relax, “And if I didn’t, who's to say I’d get fed anyway with the rest of the staff leaving with your parents or running off to their own families.” Chaol’s smile traveled right up to warm his golden brown eyes. Dorian started laughing as he opened the door. Chaol patting him on the back as they walked inside, silver bells tinkling announcing their entrance in search of the Blue scarf with swans on it.


End file.
